


You can hate me later

by Ich_werde_dein_schild



Series: Prompt Collection [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ich_werde_dein_schild/pseuds/Ich_werde_dein_schild
Summary: Prompt : My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me (With a twist)





	

Gavin was right pissed. He'd come to this party with his friend Dan and the asshole left him. Dan had only been stateside for three hours and on his college campus for two and at this party for an hour and a half. It was ridiculous, he had just wanted to see his friend and hang out for a bit. Maybe play some videogames. But Dan had wanted to go out, so Gavin had let himself be convinced to go to one of the frat ragers on campus. This one was being hosted by one of the most notorious frats on campus. All rough around the edges, and known to be dangerous in fights. Which often broke out at these parties. So Gavin was pissed and a bit scared. 

He hadn't come to one of these parties since his break up, and he didn't want to deal with seeing his ex, ever again. Their break up had been messy on both sides, a lot of hurtful things spewed. Gavin stood next to the banister and watched the stream of people going up and down the stairs for a quick shag in the bedrooms upstairs. He’d always assumed that Hollywood was a bunch of shit when it came to college, and mostly it was. The party wasn't grande, no live band and no huge pool. Though there were scantily clad girls they were far out numbered by regular looking people milling about getting bevved up. He'd never really liked these parties and couldn't believe he'd let himself get convinced to go to one again. 

“Bollocks.” He hissed into the neck of his beer as he took a small sip. The music playing was heavy in guitars and just wasn’t what you’d expect to hear at a college frat party. Alpha Nu Epsilon wasn’t exactly known for being normal. First none of them were jocks, and while this seemed like a stereotype most other frats had some sort of sport relationship. It was quite cult like and it terrified Gavin really. 

The brit was watching the crowds, trying to catch a glimpse of Dan if he could. But he couldn’t. All he saw were two of the Alpha Nu boys funnelling beer, one he recognized from a class of his, named Mitchell or maybe it was Michael. The brit shook his head and turned away just as a cheer rose up from the crowd surrounding the duo. He saw the beginnings of a fight start to stew as someone flipped up a girl’s skirt and her very small but fucking built boyfriend got in the offender's face. Gavin stared for a bit and then placed the name Jeremy to the face of the guy now pounding the asshat into the floor. 

Basically the party was just starting to get into it’s swing, and all Gavin wanted to do was go home and play videogames. But no, Dan was here and wouldn’t know the way back. So he was very much stuck here. 

That was when his ex walked in, Turney looked just as good as he remembered. But the punch of fear made him want to flee even more. In a panic he looked around and tried to find someone to talk to. But alas there was no one, how could everyone be in a group at this party. Gavin flailed a little and turned to flee to the next room, only to knock into a person and spill both his drink and theirs all over the floor, himself and them as well. 

“Fuck!” The person yelled, backing up but at the same time gripping Gavin’s arm in vice like grip. “What is your pro-” 

Gavin was dead. So very, very dead. He’d just ran into Geoff Ramsey. The head whatever you call it for Alpha Nu. He had a reputation across the campus, readily backed up at that moment by the scabs on his knuckles and the fading bruise on his stubbled chin. The grip on his arm tightened and Gavin thought for sure he was going to get his ass beat. 

“You okay buddy?” The sudden change in the other man’s voice made Gavin blink. Before the sudden terror of hearing Turney’s voice in the crowd say his name in a curious way. Panic was bubbling in his throat. Their break up had not been pretty, at all. He glanced over his shoulder to see her striding towards him, a small smile on her face. Ramsey seemed to catch on and looked over his shoulder as well, eyebrow perked. “Ex-girlfriend?” 

“Yeah.” Gavin squeaked, trying to find a quick exit. When that wasn’t working he looked at Ramsey again and back to Turney. Gavin was still being held tight in Ramsey’s hold and he was pretty sure he was going to vomit from nerves. 

“Well you can hate me later.” Ramsey said this half to himself before Gavin was being kissed like he was dying. And oh it was nice. Well this was a turn of events. Gavin was surprised at first, before he began to kiss back, opening his mouth to Ramsey’s searching tongue. The brit felt his back hit a wall, and he let his fingers dig into the soft shirt that Ramsey was wearing. The older man pulled back slightly and peppered Gavin’s jaw with kisses. Gavin could feel beard burn start to build up on neck. 

When they kissed again Gavin was totally for it, because wow this was not where he saw his night going. Holy shit. This guy knew how to kiss, and it was very distracting. Seeing as they somehow made in into the kitchen. 

“So sorry about that.” Ramsey mumbled into Gavin’s neck. “But you looked terrified, and this seemed like a good idea at the time.” Though the apology fell a bit flat with how the frat guy was still nibbling at the brit’s neck. But he soon pulled back and Gavin was glad to finally get a look at the guy he thought was going to kill him, and then ended up kissing him better than he had been snogged in a while. He was a bit taller than Gavin was only by a few inches, and was surprisingly covered in a tattoos, sleepy eyed and smelled like whiskey.

“Can’t say I’m angry.” Gavin huffed with a lopsided smile. 

“So...I’m Geoff. Head asshole of these assholes.” Geoff made a grand gesture to the bottle ridden kitchen. 

“I’m Gavin, ditched at a party I didn’t want to come to by my best friend.” Gavin shrugged. 

“What an asshole, I’ll kick the shit outta him for you.” Geoff said this while his tattooed hands fiddled with Gavin’s jean pockets. 

Before Geoff could retort there was a lot of shouting and a panicked call for Geoff in the next room over. The older man smiled and looked over at the door. 

“I have to save someone, stay here?” Gavin nodded dopely and watched the other’s entire demeanor changed after pulling away. As Geoff stalked away, an aggressive curve to his shoulders Gavin shivered a bit. He sort of forgot how he had been making out with. 

“Well that was interesting.’

Gavin jumped out of his skin and turned. “Turney!” 

“Hey Gavin! Haven’t seen you since well, everything…” Meg suddenly looked a bit unsure but then she grinned. “So Ramsey.” 

“It just happened...like just now.” Gavin was slowly turning more and more red. Mortification was settling in. He had thought that Turney was the one in the recent past and well here they were. Broken up and he felt strange having her catch him. 

“Oh, well that was super hot. But if he hurts you, I will kill him.” 

“Wha- but you...we…” Gavin gaped at Turney, brow creased. 

“Yeah I’ve been meaning to catch up with you, but it just...I...I said some pretty shitty things and everything was so drama.” Meg ran a hand through her blue hair and huffed a laugh. “Lindsey, uh my new girlfriend said I sounded like an asshole when I told her my story about us, and I mean she said you were one too.” 

“I’m sorry too...it was bloody awful there at the end.” Gavin smile sheepishly. 

“Anywho...Ramsey better be good to you.” 

“Meg!” Gavin squaked and slapped a hand over her mouth. “We’ve only kissed!” The brit jerked his hand back with a grossed out look as she licked his hand. 

“If you say so.” With that he ex sashayed away in a cloud of smug. 

It was only after she left that he heard the shouting and crashing coming from where Geoff had stalked away. Gavin shook himself and then peaked his head out of the swinging door. There stood Geoff, backed by Ryan fucking Haywood (aka the terror of the theater and local in general creepy guy), Michael, Jeremy, a guy with glasses frowning at a DS in his hands and another guy with a huge ass beard. But Geoff stood in front of all of them, looking ready to rip  the offending guys apart. A bunch of dudes from another frat it seemed. Gavin finally tuned into the conversation. 

“I fucking saw you, you gay piece of shit. Fucking sticking your tongue down another guy’s throat!” The big burly leader snapped, shoving Geoff slightly, and the tattooed man barely moved an inch. “Fucking faggot, piece of shit.” The dude scanned the crowd and he stopped on Gavin who had pushed to the front of the ring of people. Before the brit could react the guy had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his forward. “Got your little twink now.” 

The choke hold on Gavin neck made his gag at the pressure. He caught Geoff’s eyes and he was sure, very sure that Geoff was going to brush it off. Throw him under the bus. He’d had people do that to him before. Throw him away to save face. Before it could continue someone called over the crowd. 

“Oi! Asshole, put him down!” Dan strode through the crowd, army wide shoulders looking more impressive with anger resting on his brow. 

“You his other boyfriend?” The idiot holding him sneered. 

“You let him down, or I’ll make you.” The guys laughed, but stopped when Dan squared himself up and they seemed to second guess everything suddenly with the Alpha Nu guys and now Dan. Gavin was dropped. Geoff said nothing. 

Dan pulled Gavin up and walked him out of the party an arm around his shoulder. 

“Sorry B.” 

“You’re a git, and I hate you.” Gavin was rubbing his throat, ignoring the eyes he could feel on him as the left. “Let’s go home.” 

Dan agreed as they walked across the huge campus. The two quickly fell back into their usual moods. Even though Gavin felt like absolute trash, Geoff hadn’t said anything. And he didn’t get why he was so caught up. It was just a kiss with some guy he barely knew. 

The week progressed then. When Dan went home at the end of the week and Gavin was left with his exactly zero friends. It was exactly like it had been, before Dan had come to visit and before the kiss. As he now called it. But it shortly turned into a very strange few weeks. 

First it started in his Sophomore writing class, where he usually sat alone in the far upper right corner and half paid attention to the professor. Then someone sat next to him and Gavin turned his head to see...Mitchel...the guy was looking at him and Gavin wanted to recoil. He had a black eye that was starting to yellow, but he smiled openly at Gavin. 

“Hey, I’m Michael. Didn’t get to say hi at the party.” Gavin didn’t know what to do, why was this guy talking to him. 

“UH hi, I’m Gavin.” Then he turned away and stared down at his notebook. 

“So…” Michael was talking again. “Hey. Hey asshole!” Michael voice had gotten very close to a shout. 

“What?” Gavin snapped a bit. 

“So why’d you leave?” Michael asked this, he had a small frown on his face and looked very angry. “The party, I mean.”

“Didn’t seem like good place for me.” Gavin shrugged, “It’s why I don’t usually go to those things. Too many assholes.” Then Gavin turned away and stared pointedly at the front of the class. 

“Well Geoff wanted to make sure you were okay, but you ran out so quick with that dude.” Michael’s voice held more anger again.

“Ah yes, because him speaking up against the asshole was so evident. Stop making such a big deal out of it. It was just a thing that happened during bevs, innit?” Gavin turned back around, missing the very unhappy look on Michael’s face. 

The next weird thing was during lunch one day in the quad he was suddenly sandwiched between the two large gents, bearded guy and Haywood. Gavin froze up as soon as they sat down, seeing as they didn’t know what personal space was. 

“Uh, can I help you gents?” Gavin looked between the two guys who didn’t even have lunch. Haywood just shrugged while bearded smiled at him. Gavin looked around and was surprised to see a few tall jock dudes frozen a few meters away from him. They looked quite strange, frozen mid-step towards him. He’d been invisible for so long on campus that it was strange now to realise that his whole thing at the party had put him on the radar. He’d heard the stories around campus that a few of the other frats were bullies, getting slapped on the wrist for horrible things they did to other students. His mouth went dry. 

Had the two hulking gents just protected him from an ass kicking? Why would they do that? He’d been a right prick to Michael in class. Glancing at his watch Gavin stood up, tucked his laptop case under his arm and headed towards the labs. He’d fake doing some homework or something. But as he bounded up the stairs he heard more footsteps and glanced over his shoulders to see Haywood nonchalantly following, staring down at the phone in his hands as if he wasn’t stalking the younger man. 

In the next few days Gavin could always spot Michael, or one of the two gents when he wasn’t in class. It was unsettling. It was one night, when he decided to go get a bev at a local bar that everything came to a very unpleasant head. 

The brit sat at the bar beer in hand when he was unceremoniously ripped from the stool. He squaked and tried to get his feet under him as he found himself slammed against the bar and dropped to the floor. When he looked up it was into the eyes from the head jock from the party. The dude was handsome but with the sneer on his face Gavin just thought he looked like he’d just eaten a bit of rotten cheese. 

“Well if it isn’t the fag.” The guy sneered and Gavin wanted to roll his eyes. Could his life feel anymore like an after school special. No. It couldn’t. This was ridiculous. It seemed less so when he was grabbed by his collar and punched in the face. He could hear some yelling but adrenaline was pounding through his limbs and he did the only thing he could think of. He jammed his thumb into the asshole’s eye. When the guy dropped him Gavin scrambled away and found himself pressed to the bar a great view of the bouncers dragging the guy away spitting and screaming. 

Someone crouched next to him and Gavin turned his head to see a blonde woman covered in tattoos with a friendly smile. 

“Hey you okay?” It was the bartender with the wicked name, that he couldn’t remember because his hands were shaking. He’d only ever been in fights with his brother, and those hadn’t been nearly as jarring as this one had been. 

“I...uh…” Gavin couldn’t wrap his mind around any words in his mind. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking, so he slapped them to the floor. The bartender’s brow creased with worry and she reached into her pocket to pull out a phone. 

“You got any friends that can come get you?” Griffon, her name was Griffon, asked. Gavin shook his head, he wasn’t actually a social person. “No one?” Gavin shook his head once more and she sighed again. “I’ll call you a cab then, alright?” 

When she loaded the still shaking boy into the cab Gavin was left alone to the judging silence of the cabbie who thought he was drunk, probably. He wanted to cry. 

The weekend advanced quickly and Gavin was sitting in the quad late at night, a bottle of cheap booze dangling from his fingers. He’d been dodging around campus, hiding from the protection brigade and the bullies alike. He needed to not feel like a prisoner so here he was already buzzed on cheap beer and even cheaper booze. He wasn’t going to head to the bar again, still too embarrassed by his reaction to the fight to show his face. 

The brit tilted his head back and took in the pale blue light of the power saving bulbs that half lit the quad. It was dark and a bit chilly but he couldn’t really feel that anymore, couldn’t feel anything really. He’d called Dan earlier that day and he’d told Gavin to not give in, people were just dicks like that. But it was very close to what his primary schooling had been like, and it wasn’t a feeling he wanted anymore. He came to the US in hopes of escaping the outsider feeling he’d always had around everyone except Dan. 

Gavin sighed. He should head back to his dorm soon he thought muzzily. It was late and cold, and he still had some sort of target on his back. But he didn’t want to move, the crows had flown in that week with fall rolling in and their eerie cawing was strangely calming to him. 

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you it’s bad to drink alone?” Gavin turned to look at Geoff who stood a few meters away from his, hands in his jacket pockets. Gavin could admit the guy looked good, even with the dark purple bruise on his jaw, and two healing black eyes. Did this guy ever go a day without fighting? 

“No, never had anyone other than Dan who cared.” Gavin leaned back again and stared back up at the murder of crows perched in the surrounding trees. Silence reigned and Gavin was sure that Geoff had left. But when he turned his head back down the senior was still standing there shifting from foot to foot. “Did ya need somethin?” Gavin tilted his head and Geoff huffed what could have been a laugh or a sigh. 

“I gotta say I’m sorry, it’s like fucking fault you’re in this thing at all.” The older sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Kinda feel like shit really.” 

“Everyone is so worked up about it. It’s not a big deal really, I’m used to it” Gavin waved a hand. But Geoff eyes got a bit steely and Gavin suddenly knew he had said something wrong, so he tried to backpedal. “I mean….it’s just.” 

“Just that you’re used to being treated like shit?” Geoff said this coolly and Gavin was super positive that this was gonna go wrong. He always did put his foot in his mouth when he was drunk. 

“That’s not wha-” 

“Is that why Griffon said you didn’t have any friends?” Geoff asked in the same calm voice. Gavin reeled back standing unsteadily. 

“Hey! Who’s Griffon and what do they know?” Gavin wasn’t really an angry drunk, he wasn’t an anything drunk but when you picked at his insecurities his first defense was anger, he second stony silence. 

“ **SHE** is the owner of the bar down the street, and she told me after I was bitching about you!” Geoff snapped, his arms hanging loosely at his sides, looking ready to strike. If Gavin had been sober he would have been both astonished and worried at how fast this had escalated. But he didn’t care, he just wanted to be left alone. 

“What do you have to bitch about?” Gavin snapped. “I’ve done absolutely nothing to you but spill some bevs! Fuck you!” Gavin spun of his heel and began to stride away.

“Hey!” Geoff snapped and Gavin could hear him following. 

“Leave me alone!” Gavin spat this over his shoulder, really regretting the last few swigs of the bottle still clutched in his hand. He got to his dorm and collapsed into silence, glad that he had a single room. 

When Monday rolled around Gavin was so buried deep in his head that sitting on the shuttle to get to the class building felt like he was floating. Sunday had been horrible and Gavin was still not all there. 

When he had woken up the day after his fight with Ramsey, Gavin had felt mostly dead. The hangover felt like the worst that he’d had in a long time. The morning was made worse by the increased graffiti on his dry erase board on his door. Seemed like the bullies had finally found his room and Gavin felt a jump of fear. He’d showered and dressed before sitting at his desk to do homework his door propped open with a cinderblock to let a breeze pass through his room. He hadn’t even heard the three guys until he was being dragged out of his chair and pummeled on the floor. It had been two of his floor mates and his RA. They hurt him very well, left him bruised on his floor. When he’d finally determined that they left he had hobbled to the health center and gotten patch up. Refusing any help that the nurses had offered with a grin and a flimsy excuse. It worked less so a few hours later when he returned with a split lip and sprained wrist. Gavin had refused everything but the care of his wounds. 

When he finally came back into his head he was sitting in the back of the lecture hall, head resting on his folded arms thirty minutes before class started. He could feel tears on his face and hastily wiped them off with his sleeve. He wanted to call Dan but knew that the other would just rage and book the first ticket back to the states. He didn’t want to inconvenience the other and would just hide in the library for as long as he needed to, having already slept in the personal study cubicles the night before. Gavin closed his eyes and sighed deep, ignoring the twinge in his side from his ribs. 

“Holy fuck! What happened to you!” The voice was loud and pulled Gavin almost completely from his stupor. It was Michael who was suddenly bending towards him, hands hovering. “I’m going to beat someone’s ass! Dude, Gavin! What happened!” The other lad’s voice was rising in volume and octave. 

“Nothin’ it's okay.” Gavin mumbled trying to bury his head in his arms. 

“This is not o-fucking-kay! I’m pissed!” Gavin glanced up to see Michael angrily typing on his phone, thumbs flying across the screen. “Come on, we’re leaving.” 

“Wot? I can’t I have class.” Gavin barely fought when Michael slung his arm over his shoulder and basically began to carry the brit. 

“No, you look horrible. Jack is going to look over you and we’re all gonna talk.” 

The walk to the shuttle stop was full of Gavin’s weak protests, even when Michael gave him a withering stare the brit still tried. 

“I don’t see why you care, it’s not like we’re friends.” Gavin said staring blankly out over the campus, not even noticing the beat up sedan that had pulled up. The other lad froze and Gavin saw his head turn to look over a frown on his face. 

“Fuck you, we totally are.” Was all the jersey kid said. The door of the car swung open and Haywood got out, his face was stony and Gavin was surprised to find himself scooped up bridal style and laid across the back seat. Gavin was quite numb by this point, mostly because of the pain medicine he had taken that morning with his coffee, and just emotionally. Dan would be pissed. 

They pulled up to the Alpha Nu house and Gavin was surprised to see what seemed to be the whole frat on the porch, Ramsey standing at the front eyebrows set low over his eyes. Gavin tried not to meet his eyes, and instead tried to stand only to be scooped up again. 

“ Hey, I can walk!” He snapped, but even to him it sounded fake. But Haywood didn’t put him down until he was near a couch and Jack aka ginger beard was near him a huge medical kit in hand. “I...I went to the health center.” Gavin stuttered as the other began checking over his face first. All the guys were moving around the room, one even plopped next to him, DS in hand. 

The silence was stifling until Geoff, might as well use his name, spoke. 

“Alright assholes, we’re gonna deal with this.” For once Gavin noticed he didn’t have any noticeable fighting bruises. It was like he was missing some feature he should always have, but the aggressive curve of his shoulders and tilt of his head made up for it. “Gavin, who did this?” 

The brit shrunk back a bit and blinked owlishly. Wasn’t there some rule about snitching? But Gavin saw the look not only on Geoff’s face but also Michael’s. Hell they all looked pissed. Gavin was really confused, did they just feel responsible, or was this Geoff just feeling guilty as head asshole of these assholes. 

“Hey, Gavin. We just want to help.” Geoff moved forward and sat. “We didn’t have the best conversation last time and well…” The tattooed man gently picked up Gavin’s wrapped wrist and sighed. “I’ve had this fucking crush on your forever, and these assholes haven’t let me live it down since that party. So I’m super pissed that I put you in this position and now you’re hurt.” 

Gavin huffed out a laugh and let his head flop back onto the sofa. “I don’t know if I can call it a crush, but I feel the same and if I had friends they’d probably tease me.” 

“Hey asshole!” That was Michael, “I’m your friend.” Gavin huffed out another laugh and sighed as Jack raised his shirt and hissed at the bruising. 

“Okay this is gonna suck.” Jack said this before he began to feel around Gavin’s ribs and the brit flinched away. Gavin guessed that he was checking for broken ribs but it hurt like all get out. “Nothing broken, but I’m going to go grab some ice, stay here, breathe shallow.” 

Gavin licked his lips and turned his head to look at Geoff, who was staring at the kaleidoscope bruising on his side with slate colored eyes. The older suddenly met his eyes, and Gavin suddenly looked around the and everyone was tense. Even the guy next to him. 

“Lads, Gents people I don’t know the names of it’s okay. I’m used to it.” Gavin said and had the joy of feeling Geoff clench his fists and grow even more tense. Apparently still not the right thing to say if the dark look over Haywood’s face was anything to go by. 

“You shouldn’t be used to this.” That was Haywood, who frankly somehow looked even more intimidating suddenly. Even with his golden hair falling into his eyes.

Gavin knew he’d never get out of this without telling them who had attacked him. When he finally gave in a said the few names he did know, it was amazing to watch Haywood, call me Ryan and the bi speckled gamer, call me Ray, leave in tandem. Jeremy and Michael left too, Jack trailing behind them. It left Geoff and Gavin alone. 

“So ever think about joining a frat?” Geoff said leaning into Gavin’s space a bit. 

“Uh not really.” Gavin said with a small smile and huffed a laugh Geoff’s offended scoff. 

“Well, welcome to Alpha Nu because if they attacked you in your dorm, you’re staying here.” 

The next week was as surreal as the first time he had his bodyguards, but now they were friends. He ate lunch with Ryan and Jack, Ryan was still creepy but Gavin just helped amp it up now. Jack was surprisingly good at a death glare, despite his very friendly demeanor around the others. Michael was a close friend, but soon the other lads were just as close. Ray and he bonded over games which quickly grew into him getting regularly getting his ass beat by the other in every game. He and Ryan made up for it in GTA V though. 

It was all very strange, now he was an Alpha Nu and everyone left him alone. It was also fucking amazing to walk across campus with Geoff’s arm draped over him as they walked to lunch, or to a party. He’d only ever heard what happened to the other frat, and it wasn’t nice. Everyone assumed it was Alpha Nu but nothing was confirmed ever. 

Dan was still pissed. 


End file.
